


Нас было двое: я и море

by emhilda



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Mini, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, WTF Battle 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emhilda/pseuds/emhilda
Summary: Джувия неожиданно понимает, что Грей любит её, но не совсем так, как ей хочется.
Relationships: Bora/Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Kudos: 2





	Нас было двое: я и море

**Author's Note:**

> Малоизвестный факт из канона: Джувия встречалась с Борой.

В детстве Джувия много думала о своём будущем муже. Она в деталях представляла его характер, внешность, свадебный костюм. Грей вписывался в её картину отношений идеально. Джувия же в его картину не вписывалась. После всего, что случилось на Арболесе, после всей боли, что они пережили, после признания Грея в вечер награждения Люси.

Осознание, что Грей всегда серьёзно отказывал ей, пришло случайно. Сидя в гильдии, наблюдая за ним, как и всегда, просто поймала себя на том, что устала. Что Грей и вправду любит её, но совсем не так, как ей хочется. Грей любит так многих, и все эти многие для него на первом месте.

— Всё в порядке?

Люси села рядом и почему-то положила ладонь на её плечо. Само вырвалось глухое и надрывное:

— Нет.

Джувия вновь посмотрела на Грея, который дарил своё внимание новым членам гильдии. Не только ей. Не ей.

Лгать Джувия не любила. Осознание вечного самообмана больно укололо под ребрами. Она безумно хотела безраздельно владеть вниманием любимого человека. Болезненное желание словно яд, и Джувия с радостью его пьёт. Каждый раз. Каждый.

Возможно, одёрнула себя Джувия, что сейчас она просто грустит, как ей свойственно по натуре. Возможно, это сезонная меланхолия. Возможно, в её кубке слишком крепкая настойка.

Люси мягко сжала её ладонь. Будто… поддерживала в чем-то.

Ах.

Возможно, просто возможно, что Грей никогда её не полюбит. Возможно, всё, что было между ними, ничем таким и не было никогда. Ничем значимым. Не так, как могло быть для возлюбленных.

Джувия увязла в мыслях, и неизвестно, сколько она так просидела, смотря на Грея, чувствуя тепло мягкой ладони Люси и оседающую на языке горечь. В себя она пришла из-за воды, брызнувшей будто из ниоткуда. Джувия огляделась, испугавшись, что настолько погрузилась в себя, что магия вышла из-под контроля, начав дождь прямо в гильдии.

— Нацу! — возмущённо прикрикнула на того Люси и убрала свою тёплую ладонь. Почему ты всегда так делаешь?!

Губы сами по себе дёрнулись в слабой улыбке.

Джувия завидовала Люси. Тому, какая она светлая, мягкая, решительная, смешная и компанейская. Как ей до невероятности легко знакомиться и дружить. Получать любовь в ответ. Люси была похожа на Нацу даже больше, чем та могла бы себе представить в самых смелых фантазиях.

Нельзя было не завидовать Люси хотя бы из-за излучаемого счастья.

Мокрый до нитки Нацу с шальной улыбкой выжал штаны прямо на футболку Люси, отчего та взвилась, зашипев как разъярённая кошка. Она покачнулась. Джувия видела ловушку: Нацу поймал Люси в свои объятия и сильно прижал, отчего та запищала жалобно:

— Нацу! Я буду вся мокрая. Отпусти!

— Не-а.

Нацу, содрогаясь от смеха всем телом, упёрся подбородком в макушку Люси, отчего та замерла.

— Придурок.

Нацу не стал спорить. Просто поцеловал Люси в висок, и та расслабилась в его руках. Скорее всего, ей было уже не так важно, что её одежда намокнет.

Джувия прикусила щеку.

Нельзя было не завидовать.

— Прикинь, Люси, там такой дождь! Ни зги не видно.

Люси бросила на неё короткий обеспокоенный взгляд, и он как последняя капля воды в чаше её самообладания — Джувия встаёт и уходит.

Сердце сладко сжалось от взволнованного голоса Грея: «С Джувией всё в порядке?». Если бы Джувия знала сама.

____

Дождь накрыл Магнолию на долгие две недели с редкими проблесками солнца. Канал переполнился, улицы то и дело затапливало. Даже если все в гильдии и знали, что в этом всём виновата Джувия, никто ей ничего не сказал. Не смотрел с осуждением. Джувия уходила от заботы Венди, а вопросы Эрзы пропускала мимо ушей.

Хмурый милый Грей выглядел прекрасно: точёный и мужественный воин. Было стыдно от таких девчачьих сравнений, но в руках у Джувии были кисточки и новое чудесное полотно.

Она залила его водой, стоило взглянуть на пелену из дождя.

В такие дни Бора открывал окна спальни, впуская горячие капли и душный летний воздух. Потом он накидывал на голое разгоряченное тело рубашку. В его руки на всполохах магии перетекала пачка сигарет. Он закуривал, и запах дыма смешивался с запахом пота и спермы. Джувия тогда не морщилась, лишь подкрадывалась и обнимала со спины.

Вышло всё до банальности глупо. Теперь Джувия понимала. Бору мучил не преследующий по пятам дождь, а неумелая любовь. Горячая и душная, как её яростная магия. Как вода, которая бурлила внутри дни напролёт.

Джувия никогда не слышала, как к ней подходит Гаджил. Он ступал мягко и тихо, несмотря на все железки, которые он на себе носил. Ничего удивительного в том, что и Нацу она не услышала. Только когда её уже волокли по улице под дождём, она будто бы очнулась.

— Что? — голос тонул в грохоте падающих в переполненный канал капель и кричащего неба. Но Нацу услышал. Он обернулся и, конечно же, ничего не сказав, потащил дальше. И Джувия позволила.

Оказались они в знакомой квартире. Люси встретила их с полотенцами и горячим какао. Нацу, проходя, клюнул Люси в щёку. И не отпустил Джувию из своей невыносимо обжигающей руки, пока не усадил на диван. Он накинул полотенце на голову, упал почти к ногам и будто бы включился как печка. Люси, заходя в комнату, закатила глаза и сняла кофту, оставшись в тоненькой майке.

Ничего не понимая, Джувия молча приняла чашку какао, смотря на обстановку вокруг. Она давно здесь не была, и теперь подмечала новые детали. Например, что всего стало меньше: сложены аккуратной стопкой бумаги и книги, расставлены коробки. На одной из них даже было написано кривым почерком «Люсины труселя».

— Мы собираемся жить вместе, — краснея, ответила на невысказанный вопрос Люси.

— Поздравляю, — тихо вырвалось. Джувия была рада за них. И озадачена. Для чего её сюда притащили? Не объявить же о своих счастливых событиях? Что дальше? Люси сейчас скажет, что они женятся? Что у них будет ребёнок?

Джувия завидовала всему этому. Всему тому, что Люси могла бы получить от своей любви.

— Рассказывай! — вдруг вклинился Нацу в её мысли. Джувия была одной из немногих, кто понимал, что обычно Нацу просто любит повалять дурака. И глупым, ненаблюдательным, идиотом в отношениях он не был. В конце концов, не просто так же он встречался с Люси. Любил её. Выделял среди многих других.

Сейчас Нацу был до чёртиков серьезен. Джувия не так часто с ним общалась. Особенно в такой почти интимной обстановке — в гнёздышке двух влюблённых. Не общалась с ним, но что-то подкупало.

— Рассказывай, за что я должен начистить морду Грею.

Говорить, что с ней происходит, перехотелось ещё больше. Грей и Нацу сблизились чуть ли не как братья, которых у них никогда не было. Рушить это Джувия не посмела бы. Да и видеть очередную драку между ними — злую и обидную — не хотелось. Как и видеть мучимым этим милого Грея.

Джувия поправила платье, уже сухое и теплое, и, неожиданно разрыдавшись, выдавила:

— Джувию никогда не полюбят.

Она отдалённо услышала дребезжание окон, оглушающие раскаты грома, словно тот забрался в комнату. Ей не было никакого дела до всего этого. Существовали только её слёзы и плечо Нацу, за которое она ухватилась, чтобы он не побежал опрометчиво «разбираться» с Греем.

Но Нацу только недоумённо хлопал глазами, то и дело переводя взгляд с Джувии на Люси и обратно.

— Дела-а-а.

Он выглядел растерянно. И тем неожиданней стало то, как он подхватил её на руки, сам упал на диван, а потом крепко прижал к горячей груди. Джувия замерла, уткнувшись носом в шею, не в силах понять, что происходит. Она смутно помнила, как Нацу уже носил её бережно на своих руках. И всё это выглядело неправильно. Но пошевелиться Джувия не смогла. Даже нормально вздохнуть. Она подавилась попавшим в легкие воздухом, расплакавшись уже от боли и злости на саму себя.

— Джувия такая глупая, — выдохнула она, чувствуя крепкие объятия. Внутри всё перевернулось, когда провели по волосам и прижали ближе, будто пряча от остального мира. Джувия уже и не помнила, когда её обнимал мужчина вот так. Не властно вдавливая в кровать; не уводя с линии атаки, выдергивая из-под смертельного удара; не хватаясь в поисках утешения и поддержки. А просто вот так. Крепко, сильно, как в тисках, обещая… защиту, ласку, любовь?

Последнее Джувия силой выгнала из головы.

Нет.

Никто не даст ей того, чего она желает, потому что:

— Джувия душит всех своей любовью.

Рука, не перестававшая медленно поглаживать по голове, замерла.

Джувию немного приподняло таким тяжёлым оказался у Нацу вздох.

— А ты мне сказала, что я дурак, когда говорил, что думать вредно, — явно обратился он к Люси, опустив ладонь на спину в успокаивающей ласке.

— Заткнись, болван, — устало огрызнулась Люси.

Джувия не знала, сколько она просидела так: сломленная самой же собой, мыслями и чувствами. Она долго нежилась в неожиданно аккуратных поглаживаниях по спине, лбом чувствуя пульс, биение чужого сердца. Люси рядом смешливо рассказывала о последнем задании и неловких случаях с участием Нацу, на что тот только обиженно сопел и скрипел зубами, но не взрывался, продолжая качать Джувию в своих руках как ребёнка.

Джувия проснулась отдохнувшей. Нацу всё ещё обнимал её, закрывая от всего мира. Это было так странно, что Джувия не выдержала и вытекла из его рук. Нацу не проснулся. Оглядевшись, Джувия зашла на кухню, где Люси едва слышно перебирала посуду. Люси посмотрела на часы: те показывали ранее утро.

— Позавтракаем, пока Нацу не проснулся и не смёл всё до последней крошки?

Она поставила на стол две тарелки с рагу, примостила корзинку с нелепыми корявыми булками и заварник с чаем.

— Выпечку пробуй на свой страх и риск. Нацу приготовил их перед твоим приходом. Зная его, не удивлюсь, если внутри шоколад с перцем. Джувии казалось, что ей и кусок в горло не влезет — такой измученной чувствовала себя перед сном, — но рагу было теплым, завлекательно пахло и оказалось вкусным. Джувия всегда думала, что Люси не умеет готовить, потому что она обедала только в гильдии или в тавернах и гостиницах, когда они были на заданиях.

— Джувии не хочется этого говорить, но — вкусно.

У Люси дрогнула рука, но чай мимо чашки не пролила.

— Спасибо. Я понемногу учусь. Пока мы ходили большой командой на задания, то я не обращала внимания, как много едят парни. Очень, очень и очень много.

Люси улыбнулась, подвинула к Джувии чашку чая. Достала еще одну тарелку.

— Это просто ты мало ешь, — зевая, сказал Нацу. Он взлохматил Джувии волосы, ненадолго задержав ладонь на макушке. — Хэппи и то больше ест.

— Хэппи теперь ест разве что чуть меньше, чем ты.

— Он растет, — Нацу пожал плечами, ничего больше не говоря, приземлился на стул во главе стола и пододвинул тарелку к себе поближе. Время загустело, позволяя прочувствовать мир сполна. Всё ощущалось таким нереальным и парадоксально настоящим, что сердцебиение оглушало. Так уютно, так по-домашнему. Бока чашки приятно грели пальцы, и Джувия с трепетом вдыхала запах бергамота.

Эрл.

Грей.

Нацу вдруг подскочил и два шага оказался напротив окна. В комнату ворвался по-утреннему прохладный, слегка душноватый воздух и первые нежно-желтые лучи солнца.

— Ну наконец-то! — громко поделился Нацу с улицей своей радостью. Но вопреки разуму на него не накричали в ответ за раннюю побудку, а дружно поддержали несколько голосов.

— Чёрт! Я ещё не украсил лодку! — донеслось неподалёку. На что получил беззлобные подтрунивания.

Солнечные лучи.

Дождь прекратился.

Джувия почти сказала «извините за неудобства», но Нацу резко обернулся, словно услышал её мысли.

— Давно уже не было. Обычно случается раз в два года, но в этот раз что-то подзадержался.

— Чего не было? — тоже не поняла Люси. Она бросила короткий взгляд на Джувию и подошла к окну.

— Сезона дождей, — улыбнулся Нацу. И подмигнул Джувии.

____

Несколько дней Джувия не смотрела в сторону Нацу, чувствуя себя обманутой. Ей совершенно не нужна была жалость. Нацу мог бы просто промолчать, а не придумывать историю про сезон дождей.

— Ты чего кислая?

Лицо Нацу оказалось близко так неожиданно, что Джувия чуть не упала со скамьи. Нацу придержал её за плечи, возвращая на место, но руку потом не убрал, оставляя на плече, будто верёвку с якорем привязал.

— Пойдём с нами, — не спросила Люси. Она подхватила под локоть и вывела на затопленные улицы. Джувия не поругалась со странной надоедливой парочкой только потому, что ворох цветов обрушился ей на голову. Как и шум толпы. Как и музыка.

— Скоро открытие, — шёпотом поделилась с ней Люси. У неё был пружинистый шаг, она покусывала губы от волнения, не замечая насмешливого взгляда Нацу. Тот немного отстал от них, пока вовсе не пропал из виду. — Смотри! — Люси дёрнула Джувию ближе, привлекая внимание к себе… или к огромному каналу с десятками украшенных лодок. С каждой махал толпе наряженный в карнавальный костюм лодочник. В небе взрывались магические огоньки, осыпая пушистыми цветами, лепестки которых застревали в волосах, на одеждах, плавали маленькими корабликами на водной глади.

Скоро и вправду случилось открытие.

Джувия посмотрела только самое начало, не слушая вступительную речь мэра. Глянула только самый краешек: как лодки начали свой ход, оставляя за собой разноцветный магический шлейф. Они шли словно в танце. А потом взмыли в небо, поднимая море брызг.

Джувия огляделась, не совсем понимая, кого хочет найти. Она встретилась взглядом с Греем, поймала его улыбку. Сердце сбилось с ритма, но она перевела взгляд дальше, пока не выцепила в толпе розовую макушку, почти скрытую за голубыми и жёлтыми лепестками. Нацу помахал ей рукой и вымученно улыбнулся, быстро прикрыл рот и отвернулся.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно может человека тошнить только от того, что он стоит рядом с лодкой, — хмыкнула Люси. Она указала пальцем в небо.

Светло-коричневая лодка с выжженными по бортам волнами оставляла за собой след из огненных голубых бабочек.

— А ещё ему пришлось напроситься на урок к Тотомару, — весело добавила Люси, не выпуская локоть Джувии.

Лодка приземлилась на воду со сверкающими брызгами, оставляя на мгновение после миражи созвездий.

Джувия сняла Люсину руку с локтя и взяла её, сжимая ладонь. Щёки у Люси вспыхнули, будто у неё воздух задержался на вздохе.

— Покатаемся завтра? — спросила Люси, переплетая пальцы.

____

Было бы совсем не странно, почувствуй Джувия духоту от внимания, но её больше волновало, как с каждой проведенной минутой с Люси и Нацу что-то едкое и жадное в ней отступало. Так голод пропадал после трапезы.

Однажды Джувия сама позвала Люси на задание. Потом ещё раз. А следом Нацу. Их двоих. Или Гаджила. Впервые сходила на задание только с Эрзой. Совершенно внезапно её перехватили у Лисанны Райджиншу с собой и Лаксасом на месячное задание.

И для равновесия с такими удивительными событиями мастер отправил на задание от Совета их вдвоём с Греем.

Джувия помахала взволнованной Люси рукой. Та замерла в руках Нацу как статуя.

— Совсем сдурела светлая голова, — прокомментировал Нацу, упёршись в макушку Люси подбородком. Она в долгу не осталась — заехала локтем в живот. — Ауч! Я ж любя.

— Да иди ты! Тоже любя.

Джувия посмеялась над ними вместе с гильдией и улыбка не покинула её, заряженная теплотой из сердца.

Грей шёл рядом, напряженный. И его чувства отзывались в Джувии тупой болью заживающего ушиба.

— Ты поменялась, — наконец сказал он уже в поезде. И добавил чуть погодя смущённо: — Так тебе больше идёт.

Джувия не совсем поняла. «Так» это как? Но она кивнула и отвернулась к окну, наблюдая за проносящимся пейзажем. Привезти ли Венди редкие ноты или новые заколки? Стоит ли самой выбирать кондитерский набор для Эрзы? Можно ли захватить сувенир для Лисанны и Каны или у них еще недостаточно близкие для этого отношения? Было бы неплохо найти для Гаджила с Леви редкий артефакт для родителей чуткого для крепкого и полного сна. И купить чайный сервиз для Нацу и Люси на новоселье. Не помешало бы себе обновить гардероб и, может быть, сделать новую стрижку. Кажется, в том городе ещё хорошие массажные салоны. И самый известный в королевстве рыбный ресторан.

— Хотелось бы, чтобы задание прошло хорошо, Грей. Мне бы не хотелось остаться без джуэла в кармане.

Грей поражённо уставился на неё. Кивнул.

— Конечно. Иначе быть не может. Ты же не с Нацу.

Теперь Грей отвернулся к окну. Он то хмурился, то довольно или нежно улыбался.

Джувия была рада за него, что бы его самого так не обрадовало. Она хотела для Грея только самого лучшего. Весь мировой океан светлого счастья и любви.

И ни на каплю меньше самой себе.


End file.
